We THINK the Only ReiMakoto Pairing on This Site!
by Steel Flint
Summary: Rei and Makoto get together!


Shikoku: This story's been sitting in a file on my desktop for ... two years now?

Steel: We forgot about it. :D

Shikoku: Then lost part of it.. :sweatdrops:

Steel: We're still not really sure how...

Shikoku: Anyway, this story came about because we were thinking of Sailor Moon pairings that we don't see too often. :G:

Steel: And on we haven't found ANY Mako/Rei pairs. -G-

Shikoku: We were gonna call it "The Only Rei and Makoto Get Together Story on fanfiction dot net" but now I'm not even sure if that's accurate.. anymore...

Steel: Oh well, we too lazy to check. :)

Shikoku: So enjoy, and remember the characters don't belong to us.

Steel: And if you think they do, you haven't been watching enough Sailor Moon.

Shikoku: The story also has some questionable material, so don't read if you're underage or easily offended by sex. :G:

Steel: Or are just habitually offended in general, like so many Ranma 1/2 fans. :)

Shikoku: Ouch! Good one. :G:

-Steel just grins-

Shikoku: On with the story:G:

Steel: Well, I suppose that IS why the people are reading. -G-

Shikoku: So, we'll shut up now. :)

Steel: Bye bye:D

----------

"Why, oh why, oh WHY can't I get a boyfriend?" Makoto bemoaned, collapsing onto Rei's bed. She was early for their daily study session, so she decided to inform the fire priestess about her latest relationship disaster.

Rei sighed and put aside the manga she had been reading. Why did they always come to complain to her about their love lives? It wasn't like she was a priest or anything...wait, uhm, never mind, she was.

"So what happened this time?" she asked, moving to sit next to her friend. This had better be good, Rei wanted to find out who the heroine of her manga ends up with.

"We met at the book store.." Makoto began in a dreamy voice. "He was reading a motorcycle magazine. He looked just like my old sempai!" A blush colored her cheeks.

'Oh please, not the "old sempai" line again!' Rei thought darkly.

"So I went over to him," Makoto continued, oblivious to Rei's thoughts. "and asked him if he wanted to go out sometime. He said he already HAD a girlfriend!"

"And?"

The brunette blinked. "And? What do you mean 'and'? That's it! I'll never get a boyfriend because all the great guys are taken!"

Rei sighed and looked forlornly over at her discarded manga. "All the good men out there are not taken, you'll find somebody someday and then you'll live happily ever after."

"Well I want a boyfriend NOW!" Makoto pouted. "How do you do it, Rei? How can you stand not having a guy in your life?"

Rei paused and thought for a second. "It's pretty easy when most men are beneath me," she finally answered.

Makoto rolled to her side. "How can you say that!"

Rei blinked. "What do you mean?" Sounded like a good answer to her.

"Don't you WANT a guy?"

"Someday, but I have too many dreams of my own to attend to first."

"But- but- everything would be so much BETTER with a guy!" Makoto protested. "Holding hands in the park, or having a shake with two straws, or cuddling in a movie theater, or..." The Jupiter Senshi could go on and on.

But the Mars Senshi remained indifferent.

"C'mon, how can you not think that's great?"

"Easily!" Rei was reeeeeeaaaally starting to dislike this topic.

Makoto shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you.." she muttered.

"What?" Rei gave her a dark look.

"Well, it's just, I've never seen you have any real interest in anyone.." Makoto said carefully. She knew she was treading thin ice. "Kinda makes me wonder if you even WANT a boyfriend."

A vein started to pulsate on Rei's perfect forehead. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, that well, maybe you're a bad girlfriend."

Rei exploded. "I AM TOO A GOOD GIRLFRIEND!"

Makoto winced from the volume. "Well it doesn't seem like it." she stated. Rei glared, but Makoto went on . "I mean, if you were, I'm sure you'd have guys falling all over you. I bet you can't even do something as simple as satisfy them in bed"

"WHAT!" Rei couldn't believe she was hearing this! "I CAN TOO SATISFY A MAN!" she shouted.

"I bet you can't and that's why you're afraid of having a boyfriend" Makoto said, smugly.

Rei's eyes narrowed dangerously. "A BET huh? Ok, you're on." She grinned evilly.

Makoto stopped laughing. "Huh?" Where did the bet come from?

"You said you'd bet that I can't satisfy a man, well I'm taking that bet!"

"Uh.. okay.. but how are you going to prove you can satisfy a man?"

Rei thought about it. "Well.. we'd need a man for starters.."

"But a man is hard to find! What do you think I was complaining about?" Makoto huffed. Had Rei been listening to her at all?

"Well.. there's Yuuchiro.." Rei suggested.

"Sure, take the easy road and pick somebody that's already into you."

Rei frowned. "Ok.. how about Motoki then?"

Makoto turned crimson. "NO! Not Motoki! He's MINE!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Well.. Mamoru's already off limits.." It seemed her options were rather... limited.

"Told you it was hard to find available men!" Makoto wailed, all despondent like.

The dark haired priestess snorted. "That's only because we don't KNOW any men!" Being in an all girl school definitely had its disadvantages when it came to romance.

"Well, you have to seduce somebody!" There was no way Makoto was gonna let Rei off that easily.

"I know! I know! You don't have to tell me twice!" She nibbled on her thumbnail in thought. "Just lemme think, ok!"

Then Makoto came up with a brilliant idea. "I know, seduce me."

Rei blinked. Several times. "YOU?"

"Yeah, me." Makoto beamed, proud of herself.

The priestess turned rather green. "Eeww.. No offence.. but.. I don't swing that way.."

"Hey! Neither do I!" Makoto colored considerably. "This is purely for the bet. How else am I supposed to know how well you satisfy someone?"

Rei shrugged. "Well, kinda just figured that the guy would tell you, or whatever.."

"And let you bribe him or something? No way!"

'Damn!' Rei thought. 'She's on to me..'

"I'll just have to.. grin and bare it." Makoto was blushing again.

Rei just scowled at her. "You're not going to let me out of this, are you?"

"Hey! YOU'RE the one who brought up this bet thing, I just wanna follow it through!" Makoto retorted.

"Well, fine then, Makoto, if you really want me to seduce you, I will."

The Jupiter Senshi jerked. "I don't WANT you to! It's just for the bet, ok! But fine. When and where?"

Rei gave her a "bring it on" look. "Today, after the study session."

Makoto blinked. "Today?" She'd kind of been hoping to go home and look at some of her naked man magazines..

"Yes, today." There was no arguing with Rei when she was looking like that.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a knot." Makoto said, waving one hand. Geesh, she didn't realize how horny Rei was.. or that she swung that way since she seemed so overeager to get Makoto into bed with her.

Rei however, was thinking that this way, she wouldn't have time to chicken out.

They stared at each other, two combatants facing off across the battlefield, when the other girls arrived for an innocent study session, having no idea what kind of conversation transpired before their arrival.

"Waaa! Cookies!" Usagi started munching, two-handedly.

"Wooooo! Manga!" Minako yanked Rei's forgotten manga off the table and started reading.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Rei jumped on Minako and they started struggling.

"Can we please start studying?" said Poor Ami.

Of course, that was the last thing on everyone's minds, but thanks to Ami's gentle prodding they buckled down and started their studies. At least the others did, Rei was obsessing over the bet she just made with Makoto.

'Aaaa! What am I gunna do?' she mentally wailed. 'I don't want to lose my virginity to Makoto!' The thought was almost too revolting to think. 'But how do I seduce her and still retain my.. womanhood?'

Think.. think… think… 'Wait.. she only said 'SEDUCE', not 'have sex'! All I have to do is get her hot, bothered and ready and I'll have won the bet!' After this revelation, Rei was more than eager to show Makoto just how seductive she could be... So she practically pushed the other girls out of the room when their study session was over.

"Hey hey! What's the hurry!" Usagi demanded, resisting. She hadn't finished her cookies and manga yet!

Minako only shrieked as she landed on her butt, and the door was shut on all three of their faces.

"Well, that was rude." Ami commented.

----------

Inside Rei's room, the raven-haired Senshi huffed and puffed from her excursion.

"Feel better?" Makoto asked wryly after the girls all left.

Rei grinned. "Yes." She had this all worked out. She'd seduce Makoto, make her scream and prove what a great lover she was; all without endangering her purity.

"Okay then.. seduce me." Makoto stated.

The priestess in training blinked. "Ok.." She thought for a second, then turned out the lights and turned back to the waiting Thunder Senshi. She swallowed and stalled for time. Hurrying across the room, she dug through her drawers, pulled out several candles, lit them, then some incense and turned on some soft music.

Okay, the mood was set. Now what was she supposed to do? She tried to recall what the heroine of her manga did... She stood up, closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the beat of the music. Then she slowly began to strip. She momentarily wished she was wearing something more sexy than her red overalls and striped shirt, but she made do with what she had, taking an extra long time to remove the two items until she was down to her underwear. At least they matched.

She was glad the candlelight hid her blush. She was also glad she couldn't see the look on Makoto's face. The girl was probably bored out of her mind, but Rei was too stubborn to stop now that she started, so on she went. Her slow swaying became more exaggerated as she began running her hands over her own body, touching herself suggestively.

She tried smiling seductively, hoping Makoto could see it andthat it looked more confident than she felt. But slowly, as her hands moved over her soft breasts, she lost herself into her own touches, getting herself turned on despite the awkward situation.

She mentally shut out Makoto and just focused on herself and the feel of her own hands. But she couldn't completely forget that Makoto was there. Using her newfound horniness, she finally moved toward the waiting brunette.

Opening her eyes, she faltered slightly, her nervousness returning, but she steeled herself and sexily wiggled her hips in time with the music and inched towards the other girl, until she stood right in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her chin, rose onto her tiptoes and slung her arms about Makoto's neck. And to her surprise, hands also went around Rei's waist.

Her breath quickened. Shockingly, she found herself enjoying the sensation. And apparently she was winning the bet so far, because Makoto looked like she was enjoying the experience, too.

She mentally smirked. This was too easy. Then Makoto's lips met hers in a tender but passionate kiss, and all cockiness flew from Rei's mind. In fact, EVERYTHING flew from Rei's mind. All she could think was 'WOW!' She kissed Makoto back with renewed vigor.

And that's when her plan fell apart.

Before she knew it, she was on her back and Makoto was on top of her. Somewhere along the way of getting there, both of them became naked. She was still puzzling over how that had happened, when the brunette kissed her again. She suddenly stopped caring.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Makoto moaned into her hair.

Rei smiled hearing the sound. She ran her hands over the taller girl's back, then eeped when she felt Makoto's fingers brush over her sensitive parts. She shivered and hugged the Jupiter Senshi closer. Who knew she'd enjoy this? So she let Mako's hands wander and moaned in pleasure..

And after that...

----------

Rei blinked her eyes open and looked around her. She was in her room and it was dark. "Was.. was it just a dream..?" She wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a relief or not.

Then the girl sleeping next to her stirred, causing her to nearly fall out of bed.

"Rei, are you okay?" Usagi asked, peering at her worriedly.

Rei blinked. "U.. Usagi-chan..?" she asked blearily.

"What's wrong, Lover? You sounded like you were having a bad dream..." Usagi said, soothing Rei's hair back.

Rei's jaw dropped. "Lover?" she repeated. "Wh-when..?"

Usagi gave Rei a shocked look. "What do you mean, "When?" We've been lovers for six years now! We even have a child together!"The blondepulled Chibi-Usa out from the covers.

"AUGH!"

Rei woke up with a start. She jerked upright in bed and frantically looked left and right, searching for a mane of long blonde hair, or brown, or pink for all she knew!

She fearfully pulled back the blankets.

The End


End file.
